


I’m not losing another son.

by AngstIsMyMedicine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Gore, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Resurrection, Sad Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Zombie, Zombie TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstIsMyMedicine/pseuds/AngstIsMyMedicine
Summary: When Tommy commits suicide while in exile, Phil refuses to lose another son.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 33
Kudos: 245





	1. Chapter 1

“Ugh come on!” Phil mutters to himself. He knocked over another potion. That does not matter right now though. 

Phil moves swiftly through the room grabbing and exchanging many potions that cluttered the countertops of his little lab. A motionless burned body of his 16 year old son. He needs to work quick. Every second he lays there, another second he decomposes and loses a little bit of himself. Phil wants to save every bit of him he can. He has 12 brewing stands he is working with now constantly mixing whatever he makes hoping he will make something. Something to bring his son back. 

————————————

Techno and Phil knew about Tommy’s exile. They also knew how strong willed tommy was. Techno came immediately to see tommy when ghostbur told him that Tommy was exiled. But when he arrived, he still seemed like his usual, annoying self. Sad, but still annoying tommy. He relayed that to his father who was initially worried about him but soon had peace of mind that he was being watched over and just learning a lesson.  
It wasn’t until months later while Phil was in house arrest, Tommy’s body was retrieved from the body of lava in the nether. Fundy told him that Tommy jumped off the ledge into the lava below and techno reached into the lava himself to pull Tommy’s lifeless body out.  
Phil was numb. His entire world was crumbling. Tommy was just a kid! Tommy was his kid..... Guilt for never being there for him and the anger for the country he built sent him to his doom became overwhelming to him.  
He reached out and grabbed Fundys neck and began to squeeze. He only saw red. Phils eyes became dark and lifeless as he continued to squeeze harder on fundys neck before being forcibly yanked off. Fundy gasped for air holding his bruised neck as quackity held Phil back with Ranboo.  
“Phil calm down!” Quackity yelled. “SHUT UP!” Phil screamed flapping his wings causing them to let go of him. “You not only took one of my sons, but two.” Phil spat “ITS YOUR FAULT I ONLY HAVE ONE SON LEFT YOU MONSTERS!” He cried out. He glared up and glared down everyone of them with a look that he wants each of them to die slowly and painfully. “Hey grandad.” Fundy caughed out. “Why don’t you look in the mirror yourself to see who the real one who was a monster to tommy eh?” Fundy smirked and Phil began to walk to him again but was intercepted by quackity and Ranboo. “Who’s the one that ditched him with his brother and made him fight in a war? Did you even love him? Or did you only love Techo?” Fundy chuckled. “DUDE FUNDY SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Ranboo yelled. He was right. He was such a terrible father to tommy. He was never there for him. He always focused on techno the most. Phil began to cry. How could he do this to his poor son? Phil began to flip out lashing out at the two holding him releasing him once more and he flew out of his home and into the night. 

———————

When Phil got into the nether he looked around frantically to looking for anyone.  
“Techno!” Phil screamed. He kept flying frantically around screaming for techno  
“Phil!” Techno yelled out. Phil gasped and flew towards him. When he arrived, he found techno with severely burned bloody hands holding onto and even more burned and bloody boy. “Oh...... Gods!” Phil cried and collapsed down to his sons holding onto Tommy and sobbed. “Oh gods oh gods!” Phil wailed. Techno was crying too. He didn’t want to let go of his brother. He regrets the moment he left tommy alone at his camp. “Please.... this can’t be real.” He finally heard tubbo mutter from behind. He was standing a few feet back, obviously restraining himself from running to tommy. Techno obviously wouldn’t let him. Phil wanted nothing more then to throw tubbo into the lava as well. But he also noticed Dream standing next to him with a hand on his shoulder, obviously ready to defend tubbo. Phil put a hand on Tommy’s face and looked at him. It was burned beyond belief, malnourished, and exhausted. He looks so sad. Phil’s tears dropped onto his face. Flashes of memories of Tommy’s adorable face laughing shone through Phil’s eyes. “No.” Phil mumbled everyone looked at him “Dad?” Techno asked calmly. That word made Phil snap. Tommy called him dad too. “NO!” Phil screamed releasing pin feathers everywhere Embedding in all the surrounding blocks and in everyone surrounding. Phil pulls tommy away from techno while he grabbed his shoulder in pain and flies away with Tommy in his arms. “Phil!” Techno tries to chase after him but within seconds he’s gone. 

———————

Phil flies through the nether portal into the snowy tundra by technos house. He flew through technos door and gently placed Tommy on his couch. He threw open Technoblades chests and grabbed every potion he could find. Once he couldn’t find anymore he grabbed his brewing stands. By this time Techno came back to his house to see his hysteric father robbing him and his lifeless baby brother on the couch. “Dad!” Technoblade tried to grab Phil’s shoulder but it was quickly swatted away. “Techno, we can save him!” Phil laughed making techno cringe away. Technoblade took a shaky breath and looked back at his dead brother. He looked up at the ceiling trying not to cry “Dad... Tommy is dead. He killed himself. It was his last life, there’s no cure for death!” Techno tried to get through to him and Phil just looked back with eyes filled with insanity. “Just watch me tech. You won’t lose another brother.” Techno was terrified. He has never seen his father like this. He has completely lost it. He could only watch helplessly as his father take his remaining potions and his poor brother down to the lowest level of his house.  
“Don’t worry son. Your Dad is here now.” Phil whispered brushing his hand through Tommy’s blond tangled hair and got to work.


	2. Cheat death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur visits techno because everyone is being mean telling him that tommy is dead. But techno would tell him the truth. 
> 
> TW body gore

“It had to be a lie right?” Ghostbur mummers to himself. Tommy could t actually be dead. He was just with him the other day. It couldn’t be true. Everyone was just wrong. No matter how sad they act, this is just a joke. No way tommy would be gone. Ghostbur recognizes the cabin in the snow up ahead. Techno wouldn’t lie to him. He doesn’t like jokes. He approached the door of the cabin and gave a soft knock. Moments later technoblade opened the door. 

“Hello technoblade.” Ghostbur entered his house. “Hey ghostbur.” Technoblade said in a depressed deep tone. Techno looked like he has been crying. Which wasn’t possible because he doesn’t cry. They were silent for a few moments until ghostbur broke the silence. “Everyone keeps trying to pull a mean prank on me.” He whispered. “Everyone keeps telling me that Tommy is dead. I don’t like it. I knew you don’t like jokes so I wanted to ask you.” Techno stayed silent staring to the ground. Avoiding his gaze. “It’s not a joke Ghostbur” he mumbled. Ghostbur went numb. No it can’t be real. Why would techno lie to him? He can’t be dead. He can’t be. He began to shake. “Are you sure?”   
“Yeah. Dad is actually downstairs now trying to revive him.” This shocked ghostbur. “What? But you can’t bring someone fully dead back? That just sounds monstrous.”   
“I know. But Phil refuses to let up. No matter how hard I try to convince him.”   
“That’s not right.” Ghostbur growled. Which was completely out of character for him.   
“I know it is. I just want to bury him and morn but he won’t let me.” Techno sighed. Ghostbur scowled at that and began to make his way downstairs. “Ghostbur wait! I don’t know how he will react to seeing you right now!” Techno tried to stop him, standing in front and blocking with his arms out. Ghostbur went right through him. He helplessly followed him down the two sets of ladders until they stood above where Tommy’s old room was. Where Phil has locked himself and Tommy’s corpse.   
“Are you coming down with me or not?” Ghostbur muttered out. Technoblade couldn’t stand thinking about what he was doing to his poor corpse down there either. He just didn’t have the strength to do it alone. So he walked over to the trapdoor and stomped it open.   
Him and Ghostbur travel down the last ladder, techno plugging his nose at the putrid oder. 

“Dad. I’m not letting you abuse Tommy’s corpse anymore.” He spat. Phil looked at him with terrified, confused and crazed eyes “what do you mean techno? I’m only helping him come back!” Phil cackled. He completely ignored Ghostbur. Phil approached tommy with a potion he has never seen before. It glowed orange with shimmering specks of green going through it. “No! Stop it phil!” Technoblade grabbed Phil’s shoulders looking into his exhausted insane eyes “Phil I can’t just sit around watching you disturb my brothers body anymore.” Ghostbur went to tommy and felt nauseous looking at him. His burned face stitched together with fishing line.   
“But techno? Don’t you want him back too?” Techno tightened his grasp with tears forming in his eyes.   
“More then anything Phil. But I know he never will and I want him to be laid to rest. Not experimented on like some sort of rat!” Techno barked with tears steadily flowing down.   
“Oh son.” Phil put a disgusting hand covered in blood, potions and burned skin residue on to his face. “I know you think he is gone forever. But he isn’t!” Phil still had the look of insanity in his eyes. Techno shook him off “No. You’re not touching him again.” Techno growled and began to walk over to his brother to take him away. When he reached out to grab him, he felt glass bash against the back of his head and Ghostbur gasping, he almost instantly fell backk. Techno stared at phil in confusion. Did Phil just hit him with a glass bottle? He reached to where he was struck and felt warm liquid flowing out from the back of his head. “I’m sorry son. I just need more time. Please understand.” Phil muttered. Techno reached out to his father before darkness took over him and he fell to the ground. 

——————

Tommy felt weird. He was in so much pain. He had no clue what was happening. He was softly floating around in the void for the last few days since he died. It was so calming and nice with no pain. But out of no where he appeared somewhere dark and he could feel pain again. What is happening? He squirmed to open his eyes. He slowly opened his crusted eyes and tried to adjust to the room he was in. Where was he? Is this what a ghost feels like? Why did ghostbur never mention the pain. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He inspected the room he was in. It looked like his old hideout room at technos house, but it was decked out with brewing stands and chests. At one of the brewing stands he noticed a tall blond with fierce winds intently focusing on the brew. “Dad.....?” He croaked out. His throat was on fire too. Phil jumped and dropped the potion in his hands. He slowly turned around to see his burned and bandaged son staring at him with dull blue eyes. “Tommy..........” Phil brought a hand to his face and began to cry. “Oh Tommy!” He cried out running to Tommy trapping him in a tight hug. Tommy yelped at the pain “Phil what is happening? Why am I here? I’m supposed to be dead!” That’s when he noticed the slight movement of his brother on the floor with a bandaged head and bandaged arms. “Techno? What happened to him?!”   
“Don’t worry son. He will wake up soon. He was trying to take you away but I didn’t let him.” Tommy was so confused. Ghostbur stood in shock in the corner of the room with eyes glued to tommy.   
Ghostbur was terrified. He saw the look of Tommy’s eyes and shuttered. Being brought back to life, sounds absolutely petrifying. Tommy noticed him shivering in the corner. “Wilbur?” He whispered. Ghostbur lost it. He began to hyperventilate. No no no no this isn’t right. He’s dead. He can’t be alive again. He ran up the stairs and they heard a door slam open and he was gone. Phil sighed. He will talk to him later. Phil thought 

Technos stirring became more fluent as he began to regain consciousness. Technos slowly sat up. “Phil I can’t believe you did that.” He looked up to his father to see an extra pair of eyes on him. “Tommy?” He whispered. This can’t be real. I held Tommy’s dead body. I pulled it out of the lava myself! He looked down at his hands to confirm the wrapped blisters hands that he did reach into the lava. He looked at Phil who had a sweet smile. The same smile he would always have. “I told you Techno, I could save him.” Techno stood up wavering as his body protested every step he took. He approached tommy who layed flat on the table. Most likely not able to move. Techno caught his balence on the table. And studied to see if it really was his baby brother. The same baby blue eyes that techno vividly remembers looking up to him in awe when tommy was little looked back at him. The face however, was burned and singed beyond relief with stitches littering his skin. “Tommy?” He asked again and tommy let out a raspy “techno” in return. He looked over at phil in disbelief. He really did it. He actually cured Tommy from death. Phil placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry I had to do that techno. You weren’t giving me much of a choice.” He looked back down to his son. “Tech. We have been given another chance with tommy. We cannot take it for granted. We need to protect him from this disgusting world.” Phil whispered. Techno without hesitating nodded. “Alright phil. I will never let anything happen to him again. I will protect him.” Techno promised with a look of determination. “What are you guys talking about? How am I even here? I’m supposed to be dead!” He tried to cry but no tears would form. Phil ran his hand through Tommy’s hair. “You were son. But it’s okay! I brought you back.” Tommy whimpered “I wanted to die.” Techno and Phil looked to each other with a heartbreaking look “I know you do tommy. But you’re so young. You haven’t experienced life enough to make that decision. I know life hasn’t been fair to you so far, but that changes now. We will be with you now to help you through it. Like we should have before.” Phil squeezed his hand making tommy wince from the pain. “A new life, a new tommy.” Techno chuckled rubbing tears away from his face. Techno never cried. Tommy thought. He couldn’t believe the one time in his life he would cry, would be for him. “Okay.” He croaked out, trying to return Phil’s squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a smart man that Phil is. I mean not sane. But smart! Hope you enjoyed! :)


	3. Sunny day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is not the same.

The fist thing they did when tommy woke up was give him a sponge bath. He stunk of burned skin and decomposition. They were very careful trying to remove the dead skin and studied how the skin was underneath. 

While getting rid of the dirty water from the sponge bath, Techno could hear familiar cries from outside of a zombie mob being burned alive by the sun light. He looked out the window and saw the zombie on fire struggling to make it to shade. He rolled his eyes annoyed by the dumb mob. He looked back into the bucket ringing out the sponge until the screams from the zombie morphed into Tommy’s scream. 

He jumped up and ran to the window to watch the zombie who looked more like his brother by the second continuing to scream before it crumbled to the ground into ash. Techno gulped. 

He practically flew down the latter to where Tommy and Phil were and sighed in relief when he saw tommy. 

“What’s going on techno?” Phil asked with concerned eyes and techno shook his head snapping out of his trance. 

“Tommy is technically a zombie now right?” Tommy and Phil looked at eachother.   
“I guess that’s a way to put it. But he doesn’t act like one.”

“Yeah but what happens if he can get burned by the sun like a regular zombie?” Phil’s eyes widened.   
“You don’t think....” they both look at tommy. 

They slowly dragged Tommy’s body up the ladder to the door where all the villagers are. Tommy laughed. 

“You think if I bite a villager would they become a zombie too?” He joked and techno groaned. “I worked so hard to bring them back and get to that level.” 

“Hey I was just joking” tommy threw his hands up. “Well it would be a good thing to try to find out though.” He grabbed Tommy’s shoulders and brought him close to a villager who looked terrified. 

“Do I have to?” Tommy moped “just try it once to see if you can. I’ll bring him back anyway.” Techo lifted up the villagers arm and tommy grabbed it. 

Tommy mumbled out “sorry” before sinking his teeth into the villagers arm who began to scream immediately. Tommy stumbled backwards watching as the villager began to flail and convulse until his skin turned dark green and had dead eyes starting back at him. The rest of the villagers were freaking out trying to escape the boats to no avail. 

“Well that happened.” Techno said nervously rubbing his hand on his back. “Do we even need to test if he burns in the sun? Its most likely he will.” Phil muttered.

Tommy didn’t like that. He began to breath heavy with his eyes locked onto the zombie villager 

“No, no I can’t be a zombie!” Tommy yelped and scrambled to his feet to the door throwing it open and running directly into the sunlight. 

Instantly his skin began to burn painfully just like the lava did as his skin began to emit flames. 

He screamed in pain until he was tackled to the ground by technoblade, who curled over him. He expanded his cape to shade tommy completely and the burning stopped. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING MORON?!” Technoblade screamed “YOU GONNA KILL YOURSELF AGAIN PRICK!” He continued to scream as tears fell from his face. Tommy was shocked and could only look up at him with sad dead eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” He muttered. Techno stood him up slowly still covering him and walked him back to the cabin. 

Phil grabbed Tommy by the ear yanking him down closer to his face “What were you thinking?! I can’t believe you just ran out there like that! Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?!” While Phil was scolding tommy yanking down on his ear, it suddenly popped off causing tommy to stumble back into techno. 

They all stared at aleachother in silence before Phil sighs raising his ear up. “Look Tommy. This shows that you are not the human that you once were. You need to be more careful.” He approached tommy again with his ear and binding wire. He began attaching Tommy’s ear back on while tommy stared at the ground. 

“I don’t want to bring you back as a skeleton tommy.” Phil laughed and techno looked sick at that comment. 

“You are not to go outside in the day time tommy. You can come out at night but you can’t when the sun is out.” 

Tommy wanted to cry. He loved the sun and the feeling of warmth on his skin and the light it brought. He couldn’t even think about what it will be like to never feel it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven’t uploaded in a long time but I will continue all my stories no matter how long it takes! Writers block is a jerk :( hope you enjoyed reading! :D


	4. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone pays technoblade a little visit

L’manberg was distraught. A sad vibe washed through the town knowing that tommy would never be able to return. 

Ghostbur wouldn’t leave his sewer which everyone assumed it was because he was upset about Tommy’s death. He was but he is more upset about Tommy’s undeath. To be frank, he was terrified. He saw the look of Tommy’s eyes and shuttered. Being brought back to life, sounds absolutely petrifying to him now. 

He wanted to be brought back himself, but not like that. He couldn’t explain the horror he felt seeing tommy stitched back to life.  
Something about being forcibly brought back to life made him sick. He needed someone else to know. 

Tubbo hasn’t left his office since Tommy’s death. Fundy and quackity stand with him the whole time trying to get him to eat something and get up and move around. Tubbo didn’t have the energy. Dream was always close by him as well. But never in sight. 

There was a faint knock on tubbos door. Fundy opened it to see Ghostbur with a pained expression on his face. 

“Dad? What are you doing here?” Fundy asked with concern. “Need to speak with Tubbo about something.” He said softly. “Well he isn’t seeing anyone right now. I can let you know when he is.” 

“No I need to talk now.”

“What is it you wanted to tell Tubbo Ghostbur?”  
“If I tell you do you promise you’ll tell tubbo?”  
Dream put a hand over his heart.  
“I promise Wilbur.” 

Wilbur looked around “follow me to the sewers I’ll tell you there. 

_______________

“Tommy is some sort of zombie you say?”  
Dream couldn’t believe him. He must have seen Tommy’s body and not his ghost. He went along with Wilbur as he told him about how Phil took his body and when Him and techno found him, tommy was reanimated. 

That’s kinda fucked if Phil experimented on the body. He probably turned him into a meat puppet. Of course Dream himself was trying to make Tommy his puppet but not with his corpse. That’s just messed up. He did actually want to see what became of Phil and techno since that day but had been nervous to leave Tubbos side. No need for two dead kids. 

“Thank you for telling me this Ghostbur.” Dream stood up and left the sewers pretending to go to tubbos until Ghostbur was out of sight, then he ran. Out of L’manberg and towards technos house. 

____________

There was a loud bang on the door making them all jump. “Dad take Tommy downstairs and hide him.” Techno ordered. 

Phil nodded and led his son down hiding him under the bed with an invisibility potion. Techno opened the door to see Dream standing there.  
“Techno.” Dream greeted, techno huffed in response. They stood still for a few moments before Dream spoke 

“can I come in?”  
“Why the fuck would you be allowed into my house?” Techno spat. 

Dream stood back shocked “woah woah! Where’s all the hostility coming from? I thought we were friends.” 

“Friends my ass. Friends don’t drive friends family to kill themselves.” He said in a cold tone eyes glaring at Dream through his mask. Dream chuckled. “How would you know what I did to him?” He asked in a condescending tone tilting his head. Did no one else know Dream was abusing him? 

“I just find it ironic how close you were to where he jumped.”  
“That doesn’t prove anything.” Dream scoffed. He looked at the giant cobblestone tower and laughed. 

“What’s up with the tower?”  
Techno winced shit of course tommy spent his first night outside building that. 

“None of your fucking business! Now leave!” “So hostile” Dream taunted.  
“Kid had it coming anyway. World is better without him.” Technos eyes enlarged and lunged at Dream punching him repeatedly in the face. 

“Shut the fuck up!” Techno screams as he keeps making contact with his face. It wasn’t until phil came behind him and pulled techno off pushing him back into the house.  
“Dream, it’s best you leave now.” Phil said in a threatening tone slamming the door on his bloody and bruised face. 

Dream began to snicker wiping the blood from his nose. He obviously had push some buttons on techno and would give anything to see his face right now. 

He wondered if he was crying. He felt around his bag and uncapped a invisibility potion and drank it. He will see it himself he smirked. 

He slowly opened the door not seeing anyone. Where did they go? Dream climbed up the ladder to see no one in the bedroom, then climbed down to see no one in his little village. 

He climbed down one more floor and then stood in confusion. Where the hell did they go? He grew impatient. What the fuck? He cursed. That’s when he heard it. 

Quiet hushed tones of voices right below them. He didn’t know techno had a floor below him. He felt around finding a loose piece of cobble stone and quietly lifted it up. 

He silently placed it back and crawled down the ladder to find techno and Phil around a bed which contained....... tommy? Dream almost fell off the ladder. 

Tommy was moving.  
He was talking and moving. How the hell is he moving? 

He checked Tommy’s body himself and found no pulse. How is he alive? 

That’s when he noticed the green tinge to his pale skin that was stitched together. No, no fucking way. Ghostbur was actually right. Dream almost fell down again but chose to slowly lower himself to get closer to Tommy. 

He inspected the boy and could not stop staring. His eyes looked dead and milky white, green skin replaced his regular peachy skin. It took every ounce of him to not yell WTF and give away he was there. 

His invisibility potion was wearing off so he slowly made his way to the emergency door on the wall and opened and closed it when they looked away. 

Once he was out he sprinted into the forest then fold over himself and vomited “whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhaththefuck.” He was muttering to himself stumbling back to L’manberg.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment if you did because it would make me smile. I’ll continue this for a few more chapters :P
> 
> Have a good day! :D


End file.
